


I can't get enough of him

by astra_stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, This is pure unadulterated fluff almost saccharine, also very very very cliché and kind of silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astra_stark/pseuds/astra_stark
Summary: Tony is smitten.





	I can't get enough of him

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure unadulterated fluff almost saccharine… also very very very cliché and kind of silly. English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for spelling mistakes. Let me know if there are many mistakes, please.

My name is Tony Stark: Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist. My lifestyle was always to live for my work, running everywhere, without paying much attention to other people. All those faces were more or less the same, people who I had to impress to get something from them, be it contracts, alliances, money or sex. Yes, everyone was a bit of the same: one night stands, partnerts in whatever business I was doing, supposed friends to drink until I lost consciousness. I could rarely remember their names. The people in my life went unnoticed, not that I cared much.

I live in a mansion in Manhattan, one that was almost abandoned because it was a huge metal cage full of technology and... devoid of life. So I only went there to pass a hangover or have sex with any fuckbuddy I get for the night and then... I abandoned the place.

That was my routine, my life... Until I met Peter Parker.

I stumbled upon Peter while I was trying to run away from a conference at the College where I graduated many years ago. Another boring conference that I had to give to a lot of conceited brats, all as part of a commercial agreement with that university and at the insistence of my Public Relations team. Well, I was in a bad mood, ready to throw the fires of hell to the unfortunate person who interrupted my escape.

And the I saw him. It was so unreal that it happened as in slow motion. The boy looked at me in an unintelligible sea of apologies, sttutering his words. When I finally saw his whole face, it was like the vision of an angel. Damn, I felt like a teenage fangirl knowing her idol. Yes, Tony freaking Stark, had succumbed to what I criticized the most and made fun of for years: Love at first sight.

The boy obviously recognized me, just as the rest of the damn students on that campus. His beautiful face flushed and the litany of apologies stopped, then he looked frightened, like a deer facing a carlight and the beautiful boy fled from me like a scared modern cinderella at midnight.

The next thing I remember was me researching everything about the boy.

I found that the Peter was 18 years old and that he would be in that college in a month. The boy was a damn genius, perfect grades and a lot of extracurricular activities. Perfect record that granted him a scholarship in a prestigious and expensive college like that.

I found about his friends, his hobbies and even his daily routine. I felt like a damn pervert, obsessed with a boy I had barely seen for half a minute.

I watched him leave his aunt's house and greet all his neighbors with a sweet smile. I saw him every day helping the elderly cross the street. Petting the cat of the owner of the little local restaurant near his house. Working hard in the market, carrying sacks with vegetables and fruits, and always staying friendly with everyone, from the beggars who sometimes, Peter fed with fruits of his work, to the wealthy chefs who were there buying the best products in that market.

Peter treated everyone with the same kindness and gentleness and everyone around him seemed to respond with the same attitude. It was natural to succumb to the charms of such a beautiful boy.

I saw how everyone around him seemed to bloom with his presence. It was as if everyone's life became better just because Peter was part of them. And at that moment I realized that I was screwed, because I also felt the same.

Peter was perfect... too perfect. It was amazing that someone like that could exist. A sweet, honest and even a little too naive boy.

And being the selfish man that I am, I wanted him only for me. And that's how I started to trap him in a labyrinth whose only way out would take him to me.

It was selfish and maybe a little manipulative, but in the end I had the boy as my personal assistant, in my personal laboratory. Laboratory that I didn't have before and I created for him, inside my lonely mansion. And suddenly the huge metal cage full of technology, stopped feeling lifeless. And now I longed to be there, waiting for Peter so that his smile would lighten my darkness, so that his purity would cleanse all the dirt that surrounded me.

So, very opposite to what everyone might think, I did not drag him to my bed.

I went slowly, almost fearful of each step. I didn't want to contaminate something so beautiful and pure, but I knew I would inevitably drag him into my world, so I knew I had to protect him. Peter would have to function in my world, but I would never let my world to touch him. I wanted to keep my angel pure among my dirt. If anyone could do that, that was me.

No one would believe the things I did for him. I changed my routines, and suddenly I no longer lived only for my work. I began to delegate functions and with that I was forced to trust others, since I needed time for my new and more important interest.

Likewise, I began to receive his attention. Like the little details he had with me. That he always had something sweet to say that got me out of my bad mood on days when everything seemed to go wrong. As he brought me cookies that he baked himself, or fresh fruit from the market where he used to work before being my assistant. He even took care of me when I had a cold and helped me with projects of my work at SI.

And I realized that he never asked for anything at all. Everyone around me wanted something from me, contacts, money, clothes, jewelry, dinner in expensive places. Peter never asked for anything, in fact he didn't even seem interested. He was satisfied with his salary and never mentioned his scholarship, did not ask for help with his studies.

"I can speak with the dean, your work here with me is perfect to improve your curriculum and..."

“Oh Mr. Stark, don't worry.” He told me with the sweetness that characterized him. “What I learn here is invaluable and that's enough payment for me. Besides that you already give me a salary, which will help me with my expenses when I move to the campus.”

I could only nod dumbfounded. Peter is an exceptional creature.

After our work, I alwqys took him to his house in a small neighborhood of Queens, there I walked with him until I was sure that nothing would hurt him.

"Mr. Stark, this is not necessary." He told me with the cutest blush on his face. "You are very kind."

“I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I want to take care of you, Pete.” I said and he always reacted in the same way… with his eyes wide and his cheeks very flushed, as if he was about to say something of which he didn't have the courage.

When we got too distracted in our work, I ordered dinner and we both shared a bautiful moment talking and laughing. One night I decided to do something different and I tried to cook a stupid dinner that… ended burned and, finally, it was he who had to save the small part that we could still eat. We laughed, we played, we talked about everything and nothing.

We had so much in common. It was like having found my other half, my soulmate or whatever was the cheesy name that romantic people give to this kind of revelation.

And seeing him smile, I just wanted to kiss his lips. I wanted to put the whole world at his feet and sat him on a throne worthy of a prince. A throne that a boy like him did not want but totally deserved. I wanted to keep him next to me, in my mansion. Where he could do what he wanted, where he could turn the cold metal cage into a cozy place, in a home. Where he would be the most valuable treasure.

And then, I realized that I couldn't get enough of him.

That the things he gave me were not enough. I was greedy for him and wanted more. I wanted more of his smiles and silly phrases, I wanted more of his shy looks and his flushed cheeks. I wanted more of his sweetness and purity, healing my loneliness and agony. I wanted more of his sincere concern for me.

The days went by as I thought about how I could confess my feelings without frightening him. Certainly, Peter was kind and even loving to me, he took care of me and I can say that I was almost certain that he found me attractive. But I didn't want to ruin things. There is so much things involved here.

First, the age difference is abysmal, I could be his father. The difference in social status, he is just a simple and humble boy with a huge heart and I am an extravagant millionaire. With me, he would have to expose himself to public scorn, to be judged, dissected by the media, by other college students, by the whole world. And I don't know if Peter could endure that, I don't know if I want to expose him to that.

And keep him as a secret is something he doesn't deserve. He deserves to be shown with pride, and that is something I want to do.

But there is also the hope that his natural charm will make all those who would want to ruin our relationship, change their minds and love him as much as I do.

Well not that much, I don't need anyone else loving Peter that way.

And as I drowned myself in those thoughts, the days kept going and I tried to enjoy my time with him. Loving his smiles and all the sweet things that came with him. His eternal concern for me. The way he took care of me. Likewise, it was a real torture to see his lips, his body and not be able to kiss or touch him. I was dying slowly by his side without being able to confess my feelings.

Would he feel the same? Would he like me the way I like him? Could I make him love me the way I love him? That's why I knew I couldn't wait any longer.

Tomorrow he would go to college. Peter would move to the campus where he would meet new friends, and many people his age could see what I saw every day, and they could feel the same I feel for him. They all might want to take the only beautiful thing I've had in my life from me.

Yesterday afternoon we were sitting together, watching the sunset. I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I saw his beautiful face looking out the window while telling me his dreams, everything he wanted to do with his life and his future and why he was so happy to be in that college. His hair looked almost reddish with the glow of the last rays of the sun. I could no longer pretend, I needed to confess my feelings. I needed to say that I am truly maddly deeply in love with him.

This is how we come to today. Tonight I will confess everything. I am preparing everything meticulously. Instead of cooking and ruining another dinner, I bought Italian food. I arranged a cute table on the terrace of my mansion where we can see the mantle of stars that Peter loves to watch so much.

If this was about someone else, I would have felt like a real moron doing things like this. But this is for Peter so I am very excited. Tonight I can have my Pete. I could claim him as mine to take care of him and love him.

Or I could scare him and never see him again.

I feel that he is arriving at the mansion and I immediately greet him. He smiles at me with his characteristic sweetness and I take his hand and lead him to the terrace. Just entering, he sees what I have prepared for him, and he smiles at me in the sweetest way I have ever seen. He is stunningly beautiful, I can't get enough of him. Just for that smile everything was worth it.

"Mr. Stark..."

"Sweetheart... Call me Tony please."

Peter blushes but nods. "Tony... Wow this is beautiful."

He looks at me so cutely and my whole body reacts nervously. I don't want to lose him, he has brought to my life the joy and love that I never thought I would experience. But I can't go on like this forever, I love him and I want to have him. I want Peter for myself. I want to tell the world he's mine before he goes to college...

"You deserve much more than this, Pete," I cough nervously. "If you let me, I will do better things for you, baby. Every day of our lives."

Peter blushes furiously and looks down. His voice sounds very small. "But... Why did you do this? And why would you keep doing things like this?"

I approach him very nervous. Yes, Tony freaking Stark is nervous. I take a deep breath as I take his hands in mine and let the words out. "Pete, I love you."

I see Peter's face going from very blushed to weird pale and that... surprised me. He looks at me without saying a word and I'm starting to get scared. Maybe this was not a good idea. Maybe I just scared away from me the only person I have ever loved.

Several minutes pass in silence. Peter finally looks at me and smiles. He takes a deep breath and say in an almost inaudible tone. "I never thought you could look at me like that. It's just... I've never heard that you... that..."

God, he is so beautiful. His adorable sttutering is perfectly understandable to me. I know what his doubts are and I will dispel them immediately.

"Oh Pete... I know what people say about me and I must admit that I am the main culprit of the reputation I have. Mainly because I thought I could never love someone. That I could never feel something good in me... until you came into my life and stirred my whole world. And now I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you, that's why I didn't dare to say anything. I was so afraid of you running away from me. But I also can't bear to keep you close every day without being able to say what I feel, much less can I bear the idea that you go away from me, to college, without at least knowing what I feel for you. Without at least trying to keep you with me. Sweetheart, I need touch you and kiss you. I want to love and protect you. God, I want to adore you."

"Mister... I mean Tony... I... I..." Peter can barely speak.

"You feel nothing for me?" My heart breaks for a moment. But I always knew that this was one of the odds when I decided to confess my feelings. "I can understand if you-"

"No... I just don't know how to do this. I've never felt this way before."

"I don't understand? You never felt what...?"

"I feel many things for you, Tony. But I don't know how to define them. All I know is that I also want to kiss you and touch you. I want to be with you always and take care of you. It's just that you were so unattainable for me that I decided to ignore any feeling and focus in the only reality that I thought I could share with you.”

A feeling of peace, a feeling unlike any other, settles over me and I gently bring my lips to his. They feel so soft and sweeter than I had imagined. Mmm I could never get tired of this. I hold his thin waist tightly and deepen the kiss, savoring his tongue. Everything is so delicious I can't let him go, I don't want to let him go. This is the most addictive thing I've ever tried. I can't get enough of him.

The rest of the night we ate, talked and laughed. We shared more kisses and caresses.

"Pete, I know this may sound very rushed but... you don't need to live on campus. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to steal one of the most important life experiences you could live, it's just that... I don't want to lose you now that I finally have you. You could live here. Here, you will always have transportation, a spacious place to do your homework, the laboratory at your disposal. And you can keep brightening my life and making this house a real home with your presence and at the end of the day... you will have this very much in love, old man waiting for you." I said kissing his face while hugging him sitting on the couch.

"Oh Tony. You've given me the best night since I can remember and the answer is yes. I want to be with you, I don't want to lose you now that we will finally be together."

We kept kissing, in the midst of love litanies and small moans. Then, I carried him in the bridal style and took him to the room we would share.

"You don't have to do anything you're not ready for, babe." I said softly laying him on the soft mattress. "I would be happy if you let me hold you while you sleep."

"Tony, I've never done this before, but after all these thing we've experienced tonight and the ones we're going to live from now on, I want to mdo it. So please guide me, I don't want to do it wrong."

I wanted to cry. What did I do to deserve someone like Peter in my life? Nothing, but I will not let him go. Tonight I'm not just going to claim Peter as my boyfriend. Tonight I will make love to him.

Nothing can be better than this.

"Oh Pete, there's no way you can do it wrong," I said, kissing his hand. "You're right, I have experience in this. But just as this will be your first time, it will also be mine in a way. It will be the first time with someone I really love."

While removing clothes from his body, with utter adoration, I think of a thousand and one ways to make this a great experience for him. As I said, I can't get enough of him.

Finally, I have him naked in front of me, he is as beautiful as an angel and and I don't know whether to make love to him or kneeling and worshiping him. I think I can do both.

I can't get enough of him. What will happen in this room, maybe one day I will tell you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think...


End file.
